Hermione Returns
by OrchardMuse
Summary: Hermione is back from Australia. A new life awaits. Rate K to be on the safe side.


Hermione was at her wits end. She summoned yet another dress from the wardrobe, and held it up. This one wouldn't do either. She needed elegant, yet sultry. She preferred conservative clothing, even in formal wear, but for this event she wanted a memorable gown.

She didn't expect to win the International Potions Institute award for advances in healing potions. Snape was nominated in the same category, and in two other categories. She thought the award would go to him.

Snape had taken on Draco as an apprentice after his probation ended. Together they made important advances in healing and had success with several commercial ventures. Of course, they had the advantage of being backed by the galleons of Malfoy Enterprises.

Hermione had managed to locate an Australian witch to study under after the war. Madam Alexia was a full member of the International Potions Institute, so her study qualified her as a Potions Master. Hermione had taken extra credits, and graduated with an Australian Baccalaureate degree. She used her free time to rebuild her relationship with her parents. They decided they would remain in Australia, but Hermione had returned to the UK when her two year potions course was finished.

Upon her return, Hermione had taken up a cause at the behest of George Weasley. George provided the supplies and laboratory. Hermione diligently set about trying to find a cure for the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Her potion had proved useful in other neurological disorders as well.

Hermione transfigured a new gown from two of the dresses she had in her wardrobe. The plum chiffon skirt fell in waves from a sequinned brocade halter style bodice. She enlarged a scarf into a silk wrap, and cast a warming charm. Her only jewellery was a pair of tanzanite earrings her parents had given her just before she left Australia. She decided to keep her hair down.

At the appointed time Hermione apparated to the front walk of the Tate Art Gallery. Snape, Malfoy and a pretty, blonde young woman were standing in the doorway. Hermione wouldn't be able to enter without speaking to them.

"Miss Granger," Snape said in greeting. Hermione hadn't seen him since she returned to the UK. His voice sounded much more sensual than she remembered.

"Professor," she replied. She added, "Malfoy."

Hermione tried to step around the trio. Snape offered his arm. "We are seated together. We were waiting for you to arrive."

Hermione reluctantly took the offered arm. Snape's lips curved into a tiny satisfied smile.

"Granger," Malfoy said, "Allow me to introduce my betrothed Natalie Goyle. She is Greg's cousin."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Goyle," Hermione managed to answer.

Natalie nodded. Hermione thought she looked too friendly to be Malfoy's betrothed.

Malfoy and his fiancée led the way through the crowd toward their table. Snape and Hermione walked a few paces behind. Hermione relaxed as they approached their table. They were seated at the edge of the floor near the stage. If she did win the award, she wouldn't need to walk through the maze of tables.

The remaining seats were already occupied by Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione found herself seated between Snape and Lucius Malfoy. She realized she had scooted her chair slightly closer to Snape.

"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you again. I heard you spent more than two years in Australia. Whatever possessed you to hide in the outback?" Professor Slughorn asked jovially.

"I wasn't the one hiding. I went to find my parents because the war was over. I hid them in Australia during my sixth year," Hermione replied.

"A wise precaution," Lucius offered. "Do you plan to return to Australia?"

"Only for occasional visits," Hermione said.

"Have your acceptance speech ready?" Draco asked snidely.

"Snape will win," Hermione answered.

Snape snorted. "Once again you underestimate yourself."

"If you do win, you will be able to increase the price for the manufacturing rights," Lucius said.

"If you are interested in the manufacturing rights for the wizarding world, you will need to speak with George. He owns the rights worldwide except for Australia. My parents own the rights there, and for the muggle world. Plus, there is a mandatory clause that the thirty people who were in the clinical trial receive the potion free for the next five years."

"Did you have a personal interest in developing this potion? I mean, what made you choose the Cruciatus Curse to study?" Natalie asked.

Hermione weighed her possible responses. She decided Malfoy had probably not told Natalie about the encounter she'd had with Bellatrix. "George asked me to take on the project. I know from personal experience that the Cruciatus is exceptionally painful. I experienced it only once. Luckily, I was not hit in the spine. So far, I haven't had any after effects."

Hermione glanced toward Minerva. Minerva took the hint and changed the subject.

"Where is Mr. Weasley tonight?" Minerva asked.

"Angelina was just traded by the Harpies. Tomorrow is her first game with Cardiff. The whole family left yesterday for the season opening festivities," Hermione replied. "I declined the invitation."

"Come along Horace," Lucius interrupted. "We should begin the proceedings. Draco, Natalie, you will be handing the awards to the winners. I expect cordial behaviour toward all."

When the others left the table, Hermione slid into Lucius' seat. "Is the potion still helping you Narcissa?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "If it wasn't I wouldn't be here tonight. I do get a tremor occasionally."

"You mentioned that in your final report." Hermione pulled a small vial from her purse. "Add one drop of this to the evening dose. Let me know directly if it helps. I make the potion for you and a wizard friend of Minerva's. George makes it now for the others who were in the trial."

Hermione returned to her seat. Minerva knew that Narcissa was one of the witches in the clinical trial. Hermione had conducted a double blind study, and had not wanted to know the identities of the subjects until the study was finished. Minerva had distributed the experimental potions to the subjects for her.

The lights dimmed as Lucius stepped onto the stage. Hermione leaned back in her seat. Severus Snape slid his right arm across the back of her chair. He leaned in and whispered, "Please join me for a late dinner tonight after the ceremony."

Hermione shivered. What could Snape possibly want? He had not contacted her since she returned from Australia. Her curiosity overcame her logical mind. "Yes, but not anywhere in Hogsmeade or the Leaky Cauldron."

"I have something much more gratifying planned," he replied in a voice that reminded her of Crook's purr.

Hermione turned her attention to the stage. Professor Slughorn was handing Morag MacDougal an award for the highest potions Newt score of her year.

Next, Neville Longbottom won the brewing accessories category for his No Spills cauldron stand. Hermione waved as Neville left the stage. She hadn't known he did any work in potions.

True to Hermione's prediction, Snape won the advances in healing award as well as the two others. He looked surprised when his name was called for the healing award. He quickly schooled his features to a neutral mask as he made his way to the stage.

"Severus admires you greatly Hermione," Narcissa said as they watched him collect his third award. "He has been living with us at the Manor since he recovered from his war injuries."

"He would be my first admirer," Hermione replied. "Not even my best friends actually admire me."

Lucius stepped back to the centre of the stage. "Our final, and perhaps most prestigious award of the evening. The International Potions Institute Young Researcher Fellowship. The recipient of this award receives a 25,000 galleon stipend, the use of a private commercial grade potions laboratory for two years, and living quarters for the duration of the fellowship. To be eligible for the award the recipient must be less than twenty five years old, and have the potential to contribute significantly to potions study. Please welcome Hogwarts Headmaster Minerva McGonagall to present the fellowship."

Minerva stepped on the stage to polite applause.

"Thank you Governor Malfoy," Minerva said. "I will keep this brief. This year's recipient is a brilliant, dedicated, young witch. I had the opportunity to see the positive results of her current research first hand. It gives me a great pleasure to present this award to Hermione Granger."

Hermione was so stunned she almost choked on her water. She made her way to the stage. She was barely aware of the flashing cameras.

Natalie handed her a small engraved plaque bearing the International Potions Institute seal, and a large envelope.

"Thank you to the members of the Institute for this award. I also thank my parents for supporting my decision to stay in the magical world, the witches and wizards who took part in my recent clinical trial, and the professors who supported my education, particularly Madam Alexia of Australia Magical University, my Hogwarts Head of House Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Horace Slughorn. I also wish to acknowledge the influence of Professor Severus Prince Snape who taught me that I should always strive to improve myself."

"Are you ready to depart?" Severus asked Hermione after the obligatory photographs were taken.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I admit I'm feeling hungry." She added, "Did you know I was going to win the fellowship?"

"I did not. The voting is anonymous. I only know that I voted for you," Severus paused as he opened the door for her. "Because you were able to accomplish something I could not. My personal potions for the effects of the Cruciatus do not work nearly as well as yours does."

"I never considered that someone might nominate me," Hermione said. "It was a complete surprise."

They were strolling slowly along the Thames now, toward the inner city. Snape cast a wordless disillusion charm. Hermione stopped and cast a quick Scourgify on the wall before she turned and sat on the stone.

"I noticed you did not thank the Weasley's," Severus commented.

"I would have thanked George if I had won the healing award. The Weasley's are wonderful, but I have always been an outsider. Angelina is family."

"Hermione, please answer something for me," Severus said. He stepped closer. "Why did you reject my apprenticeship offer?"

"When I went to Australia, I thought I would bring my parents home within a few months. But, they had built a life for themselves, and wanted to stay. I had already signed the contract with Madam Alexia and started working when I received your offer."

Before she realized it, Hermione raised her hand to his cheek. "I almost came back. I needed more time with my parents, and I felt I should fulfil my obligation to Madam Alexia. You've done well with Draco as a partner. You don't need me."

Severus took her small hand in his larger one. He leaned in. "We'll sidealong to the restaurant," he breathed in her ear.

They appeared in the west end of London. "The restaurant is just ahead. Perhaps you know it. Constellation."

Hermione and Severus approached the restaurant. Hermione decided Constellation was a wizard establishment by the way the pedestrians ignored the doorway. Her suspicion was confirmed when they entered. Pansy Parkinson greeted the patrons.

"Good evening Ms. Parkinson," Severus said. Hermione heard the slight warning tone in his voice that would have been noticeable only to those who knew him well.

"Welcome to Constellation Professor. Your table is this way," Pansy replied.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione interjected. "You probably don't remember me. I was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh..umm. Yes. Hermione Granger. How nice to see you again. That's a lovely gown," Pansy stammered.

"Thank you. I designed and transfigured it," Hermione said. She took Severus' arm.

"Well, this way," Pansy said. She turned and walked away. Hermione frowned. Pansy had a small limp. No one had mentioned that in the clinical trial reports.

Severus and Hermione settled into their table. It was in a secluded private alcove that had a view of the building's courtyard.

"Do you know who owns this restaurant?" Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Severus replied.

Hermione realized she hadn't asked the correct question. She decided to drop the inquiry. Snape would have told her if he wanted her to know. Although she couldn't think of a reason why Snape wouldn't tell her. She could always look it up at the Ministry Tax Division.

"What do you recommend?" Hermione asked. She looked up when he didn't reply.

He was looking at her a little uncertainly. "I own the controlling interest. Draco owns thirty percent and takes care of business operations. We gave Pansy a ten percent interest a few months ago. She acts as hostess, manages the front end, and soothes the egos of irate customers."

Hermione smiled. "I hope this is the table you wanted."

Severus looked relieved. "It is. I enjoy the curry. The seafood is all fresh daily."

Pansy returned to the table with the bottle of wine Severus ordered.

"You may leave the wine. I will open it," Severus said.

"Pansy, Severus tells me you have an ownership interest in Constellation. Did you create any of the items on the menu? The desserts sound delicious."

"I suggested a few," Pansy replied. "I usually serve Professor Snape myself. If you are ready to order, Miss Granger."

Hermione chose broiled scallops with wild greens and a side dish called roots and fruits.

"Try the fresh tomato soup," Severus urged. "It is a creation of Ms. Parkinson's."

"I will. May I copy the menu?" Hermione asked Pansy. "A few friends from the Australian Magical University are visiting me next week. Could you accommodate a dozen with only a two day notice?"

Hermione noticed Pansy's glance toward Severus; he nodded before Pansy agreed.

"I will have the curry as usual," Severus said. "And the soup."

Severus opened the elf wine, and poured Hermione a generous glass. He poured a somewhat smaller amount for himself.

"Congratulations on your win," Severus said as he raised his glass to his lips.

Hermione felt herself blush. "Congratulations on your three wins," she replied.

"What has distracted you?" Severus asked.

"Pansy should not be limping."

"That is her normal gait. Her leg was broken when she was about seven. It was not healed properly. It is more pronounced when she is fatigued. She could not walk at all nine months ago. As I said earlier, you still underestimate yourself."

"You still deny that you care for your Slytherin students."

Their dinners arrived, and they conversed about food, wine, and the theatre.

"Do you have an interest in Shakespeare?" Severus asked.

"Surprisingly, I do. I was quite annoyed with both him and my parents when I was about nine and no one could pronounce my name," Hermione replied.

"Then perhaps you would accompany me to a performance Sunday afternoon. I would suggest tomorrow evening, but Lucius recently acquired the controlling interest in the Bath Quidditch team. We are attending the ball at the Quidditch Owner's Club after the match."

Hermione laughed. Her eyes twinkled reminiscent of Dumbledore. "I would love to see the play with you. I almost wish I hadn't turned down George's invitation to the match. Bath versus Cardiff. I would have enjoyed annoying Harry and Ron waving to you and the Malfoys."

Pansy appeared as they finished dessert. "Lucius and Draco are in the taproom. They want to know if the two of you would join them."

"Do you mind?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "I haven't read the Fellowship contract yet, but I know the laboratory is at Malfoy Enterprises. I'm sure I will be spending more time with Lucius and Draco."

"We will be there in a few minutes," Severus said as he stood. Pansy fled. Snape's eyes glittered.

"I believe _I _am the wizard you will be spending most of your time with," he said as his lips descended on hers. The voice was the irascible professor tone that had terrified her as a student. But the kiss was tender, searching, almost a request. She leaned in when he drew away too soon.

"Possessiveness is one of my many lesser qualities. I know you aren't fond of Quidditch. I would be pleased if you would acknowledge the annoying duo from the seat next to mine in the Bath owners box tomorrow afternoon. Narcissa will only attend the ball. You could do the same if you are truly averse to the match," Severus said.

"I will attend both if you promise more kissing. Privately only of course," Hermione replied. "I'm not ready for more if that is your intent," she added.

Hermione awoke to bright light streaming through her bedroom window, and the sound of an incessantly tapping owl. She checked the clock, and was relieved to find it was only 9:00. She opened the window. A young eagle owl dropped a parcel on her bed, barrel rolled and flew back out the window.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do not want to speculate on what you did to Severus. He hasn't looked this smug since his first Order of Merlin ceremony. _

_Severus requested that I send you an appropriate corsage. Natalie and I are wearing blue gowns tonight. Perhaps you will as well. _

_Congratulations on receiving the Fellowship. Malfoy Enterprises provides living quarters for two years. Please consider staying with us at the Manor. Severus tells me that you own a lovely home in a good non-magical neighbourhood. You could let your current home. You wouldn't need to take the time to cook for yourself, and the gardens are lovely._

_Draco thinks I should remind you that the Manor houses the largest private magical library in the UK. _

_Yours truly, _

_Narcissa_

Hermione wrote her response and sent it through the floo. It was obvious that Severus and the Malfoys wanted something. Hermione wanted a few things too. She would start small.

_Dear Narcissa, _

_Please thank Severus for the lovely corsage. _

_I flooed my response because I do not have an owl. Is your owl a descendant of the eagle owl Draco brought to Hogwarts? _

_I thank you for the suggestion regarding the gown colour. That is one less decision I need to make before I start transfiguring my entire wardrobe._

_I have not had a chance to read the terms of the award. I would not be averse to living at the Manor, except that my half kneazle cat Crookshanks would need to come along. I have enclosed his photo. He has long ginger fur, and is the reason I don't keep an owl. He might prove too much of a nuisance. Also, I have an odd need for a bedroom with an east facing window. Preferably with a window seat. The light helps me wake up. Would an attached sitting room be included?_

_Draco is correct. Access to the library is tempting. Would that be unrestricted twenty four hour access to all materials? I have been accused of living in the library in the past. I promise I am more sociable now._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Hermione padded downstairs to her kitchen. She fed Crookshanks and put fresh water in his bowl. She summoned the post as she nibbled on rye toast and fresh berries. She opened the electric bill, the water bill, and the school tax. Letting the house was starting to sound like a brilliant idea.

Hermione tried on the one deep blue gown she owned. She tightened and lengthened the sleeves, raised the scoop neck so there was no danger of her scars showing, and deepened the V in the back.

She had no idea what to wear to the match. She didn't know the team colours, and the wizarding world generally frowned on women in trousers. Suddenly, Hermione laughed. Narcissa had suggested blue for the owners ball. Blue must be one of Bath's colours.

Hermione pulled out a blue cashmere long sleeved turtleneck, put a darker blue cardigan over that, and tucked blue straight legged trousers into black heeled boots. She topped the outfit with a shield cloak. The navy cloak was almost black in dim light.

Severus was meeting her at a café in Diagon Alley. She was early, but she wanted to read the fellowship contract before the match. She entered the café, ordered a cream tea, and sat at a quiet table. She read the contract. She started to get annoyed. Then she had realization.

She rewrote the contract to her specifications. Then she copied it, and made a few changes. She had questions for Severus. The version she used would depend on his answers.

Severus glanced through the window of the café. Hermione had already arrived. He had hoped he would have time to calm himself. He had argued with Lucius that morning. He hated arguing with Lucius. Severus still thought they should just ask Hermione to take on the project. He and Draco were at a dead end.

Hermione looked up when he entered. She had that look in her eye. The one she had always gotten in his class when she was aggravated by her peers. Then she smiled. Merlin, he was in too deep already. She would think he had feigned his interest. He would lose his second chance with her. He doubted he would get a third.

"Good morning," she said brightly. "Do you need a beverage? I'll get it for you."

"No, but thank you," he replied.

Severus was startled when she wandlessly cast a silencing charm. She locked eyes with him.

"Severus," she said softly. "I am going to ask you a few questions. I must hear the truth. As the former head of Slytherin house I imagine you receive many pureblood wedding invitations. How many wedding invitations have you received since the war ended?"

"About thirty."

"How many of those couples have sent you naming ceremony invitations?"

"Not many. Four that I recall."

"How many of those children are on the Hogwarts roll?"

"I do not have personal access to the roll, as I am no longer employed by the school. But, Headmaster McGonagall and Governor Malfoy both tell me that there have been no pureblood names added to the roll since the war ended. In fact, this year, so far, there are no names added at all."

"Severus,"

"Wait Hermione," Severus reached for her hand. "I had a nasty argument with Lucius this morning. It is obvious you have discerned what he wants. I told him he should ask you directly to take on the project. But, he is not used to asking for assistance. You are beautiful and intelligent Hermione. My interest in you has nothing to do with research. I planned to approach you at the awards ceremony the moment I learned of your nomination."

Hermione placed her fingertips on his lips. "I will move to the Manor by Tuesday. This contract details my requirements. I need to find a floo connection to send Lucius the contract before we go to lunch. Somewhere near the stadium. I already placed the ad to let my house."

She continued, "It will take me a few days to set up a laboratory at the Manor. Then I will create a survey. I need the cooperation of as many couples who were married after the war as possible. I'll start with sperm and blood samples. I'll also need their marriage contracts, record of other magical vows, and genealogy back to 3x great grandparents, or as much as is available. I will work on the project privately at the Manor. I will start the official Fellowship the week after next. I plan to expand my current research. I also have a few thoughts on uses of Devil's Snare and Venemous Tentacula root. I'm thinking we might try to develop a spattergoit vaccine."

Severus' eyes widened. He removed her hand from his lips when she said, "My Australian friends are coming Wednesday, Thursday and Friday if you would like to meet them."

"I hesitate to say Lucius will approve of your plan," Severus said.

"If he doesn't, I'm fully prepared to give up the Fellowship," Hermione replied.

Severus grinned. Minerva was correct. Hermione Granger was the witch this problem needed.

Severus and Hermione strolled down the High Street in Bath. They had decided to forego lunch in favour of the refreshment they knew would be served in the owner's box. Severus spotted a small park.

"Let's find a private bench," Severus suggested.

When they sat on the bench, Hermione said, "I need to talk about something. Last night, when I pulled away from you."

"You don't need to explain. You said earlier you weren't ready for a sexual relationship," Severus replied. He had been surprised though. He'd barely run his hand over her clothing.

"You should know about the scars I have. I want to prepare you before we go further. You will be repulsed," Hermione said.

"Scars?" Severus prompted.

"You know about the wound I had on my neck from Bellatrix, but I have another, much larger scar on my chest. I was attacked in Australia. The attacker wasn't caught," Hermione continued.

"Can you tell me the details?" Severus said evenly.

"I was coming out of a wizard dress shop at closing time. A man grabbed me from behind. He had a ceramic knife. He dragged the blade across my shirt. I managed to twist away. He looked exactly like Fred Weasley except he had green eyes. Fred had been dead almost two years," Hermione said.

"I'm used to the Bellatrix scar, but the Australian scar bothers me. I don't wear glamours because they interfere with my research observations. And, I think the continued use of glamours can have long term effects."

"May I see the scars tonight after the ball? One of Draco's projects is scar remediation. Natalie and Pansy Parkinson were attacked in a similar way."

"They were?"

"Yes. Their betrothed did not flee. I won't either."

Hermione let out a nervous giggle, "Who is Pansy's betrothed?"

"Gregory Goyle."

Severus and Hermione ascended the steps to Lucius' box. The referee was about to release the quaffle.

Lucius greeted them immediately. "I apologize for my outburst this morning Severus. I should have listened to you." Lucius turned to Hermione. "A furnished suite meeting your specifications is ready. Feel free to move at any time. I believe Miss Parkinson and her betrothed are interested in letting your house. If you like, I will arrange for movers."

"I have a well practised shrinking spell. Packing should only take a few hours at most," Hermione said.

"Let's take our seats," Severus suggested.

The three made their way to the front row. Natalie, Draco and Greg Goyle were in their seats. Hermione sat next to Natalie. Severus to her right, and Lucius on the aisle. Bath was already up 40-10.

Natalie said, "I'm not all that fond of Quidditch. That's blasphemy to every wizard, and most witches."

"Not to me," Hermione replied. "I'm personally not fond of flying by broom. I've always thought I might like Quidditch more if I flew better. I do appreciate the strategy."

"Draco has tried to help me improve my flying. I don't think it's working," Natalie added.

"Draco was the Slytherin seeker for a few years at Hogwarts. You probably know that. He was quite good," Hermione said.

"Flattery won't make me like you better, Granger," Draco said. His voice lacked the malice he usually used when speaking to her.

"I'm not flattering you. It is the truth," Hermione said.

Severus laid his hand over Hermione's.

"Better than Potter do you think?" Draco asked smugly.

"Well, you knew more strategies and tactics. You also weren't afraid to use any of them. That cut throat attitude is useful in sports. Harry is a natural flyer. He enjoyed the game more, and he wasn't worried about making mistakes. So, he got lucky more often."

"An interesting perspective," Lucius added.

The match commentator announced, "Bath Chaser Roger Davies intercepts the quaffle. Cardiff's newest Chaser Angelina Weasley in pursuit. Weasley bodychecks Davies. Davies keeps the quaffle."

The pair was headed toward the wall. Davies dove at the last moment. Angelina looped backwards, and ended hovering in front of their box.

"Get down," Draco yelled. He threw himself over Natalie.

Goyle leaped to his feet, "Protego!"

Hermione and Natalie screamed as a bludger slammed the protective shield, and lodged in the wards Severus and Lucius had cast.

"Time out," the Bath Head Coach yelled.

"All players, stay motionless," the Head Referee announced.

Angelina turned in time to see Snape place his wand back in his cloak and help Hermione to her feet.

Ron Weasley trained his omnioculars on the Bath owners box. "What the hell is she doing?" he growled. He apparated away, closely followed by Harry Potter.

"What is going on?" Molly Weasley asked as she pulled snacks from her bag.

"Hermione is in the Bath owners box," George replied.

"Kissing Severus," Arthur added.

Lavender and Ginny laughed. "Dad!" Ginny said, "That is not funny."

"Look for yourselves," Molly said from behind the omnioculars she had snatched from her husband.

"I'm glad of it," George said. "It's about time you two jealous witches got it through your heads that she isn't interested in either of your pathetic husbands."

Severus and Hermione glided across the ballroom floor. Hermione loved dancing. She rarely had a chance to enjoy the pursuit.

"Thank you, Severus. It's been a wonderful day."

"Ever the optimist. I was required to draw my wand three times before dinner."

The waltz ended, and Severus suggested a walk on the terrace.

An elf offered champagne. Severus took two crystal flutes, and placed them on the wide terrace railing.

"Hermione, I want to assure you of my serious intent. I don't know how I managed to attract you. I would like to open betrothal negotiations."

Hermione asked. "Is this because of what Ron said this afternoon? I don't need a contract. Is a formal betrothal necessary to satisfy the Prince family?"

"My grandfather is not a reason. Every other predatory wizard in the world are the reasons. I'm possessive, remember? Mr. Weasley was correct about one thing. There would be legal protections for you as the betrothed of the Prince heir."

"I will become your betrothed."

"Will you consent to wear the Prince family ring?"

"Will my potions research damage it?"

"No, and you may examine it for curses if you wish. There are two protection spells that is all."

"I would love to wear your ring."

Severus pulled a box from his pocket, and opened it. Hermione gasped. It was the ring he had tried to give her the night before she moved her parents to Australia. She held out her left hand. Severus slid the ring on her finger.

Hermione picked up the champagne, and handed Severus one of the glasses. She took a sip, then downed the rest.

"If I had accepted the ring, we could have stayed at Hogwarts seventh year. I moved my parents the next day." Tears filled her eyes. "Our relationship was such a risk for you. What made you do it?"

His lips descended to hers.

"We should return to our table," Severus said. "Before I lose control of myself."

They returned to the ballroom. Another waltz was playing. Severus took Hermione into his arms. He led them bit by bit toward the tables filled with Weasleys and their guests. Hermione pretended not to notice. She kept her eyes on his as they glided past.

Lavender snorted into her lager, and nudged Ginny. "She's wearing some old fashioned ring."

Arthur Weasley looked up. Hermione's hand was clearly visible. A large antique cut blue diamond sparkled from the setting on her ring finger.

"George," Arthur motioned to his son. "Take this to Severus, now."

Severus and Hermione stepped off the dance floor. They were waylaid by Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and Lee Jordan.

"Professor Snape," George interrupted. "My father asked me to give this to you."

Severus opened the note. He caught Arthur's eye, and nodded. Arthur gave a relieved sigh.

"What was the note about?" Hermione asked when they finally extracted themselves from the former Hogwarts students.

"Arthur recognized your ring. He offers congratulations. We can talk later."

Hermione sat next to Narcissa. "I told you Severus admires you," she commented.

Severus joined Lucius, who was conversing with a few of the other league owners near the bar. After a few minutes Lucius and Severus returned to the table.

"Antoine de la Noye invited all of us to his home in Nice tomorrow," Lucius said.

"Did you accept?" Hermione asked Severus hesitantly.

"We could see the play later this week. Perhaps your Australian friends would like to see it as well."

"I'm not able to travel to foreign countries on such short notice," Hermione said. "If I use my muggle passport, I can't knowingly enter magical areas. My magical passport is restricted. I only have the visas for Australia, Canada and the United States."

"Passport restriction? Whatever for?" Narcissa asked.

Severus put his arm around Hermione. "Does this have something to do with Australia?"

Hermione sighed. "Severus knows part of this. While I was in Australia, I was attacked by a man with a knife. I had just exited a magical shop. I know my attacker was a wizard. He looked like Fred, except his eyes were the wrong colour, and Fred was already dead. When he cut me, I cast the first spell that came to my mind."

"Was it a curse?" Lucius asked.

"Sectumsempra," Hermione whispered.

"You didn't mention that bit," Severus said.

"He got away and was never found. Honestly, I don't think the authorities bothered themselves trying to find him. I was arrested for attacking a muggle, doing magic outside a magical area without a permit, and casting an unknown foreign dark curse. Eventually, the first two charges were dropped. The casting an unknown foreign dark curse charge was reduced to an unnecessary dark curse, but I paid a fine. And, I have a dark curse passport restriction for two more years," Hermione said.

"Can't the two of you do something, at least for France?" Narcissa asked. "Our family goes there so often."

"Hermione, have you entered France since you joined the magical world?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but only with my parents on my muggle passport. We went several times before I was of age. I was born in an emergency hospital in France, so it's always a problem anyway," she replied.

"Could you locate your documents quickly?" Severus asked.

"I have them with me," Hermione said. "I got in the habit."

Hermione pulled her purse from a pocket. She pulled out three shrunken books, examined the spines, and enlarged a copy of Hogwarts a History, 4th edition. She placed her palm on the back cover of the book. A hidden compartment opened, and Hermione's passports and visas appeared. She returned the books to her purse then handed the documents to Severus. He examined the documents, and handed them to Lucius.

"Why don't the two of you floo home while we take care of this," Lucius suggested.

"I think that is a good idea for me at least. It looks like Ron and Harry are working their way over." Hermione said. "I'm not in the mood now."

"We will wait in the ladies lounge," Narcissa said. "You might need Hermione."

"Oh no, Lavender and Ginny will follow us," Hermione said.

Natalie and Pansy appeared when Narcissa stood. "They won't be able to enter the owners suites."

They led Hermione to the Bath ladies suite.

"Would anyone like tea or juice?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm thinking I need chocolate," Hermione said.

Soon the four witches were seated around a small table, a variety of chocolate baked goods in front of them. Hermione sipped a mocha cappuccino.

Narcissa asked, "How did you happen to be born in France?"

"I was born a month before the due date. My parents went to a dental conference in Lyon. My father was the keynote speaker," Hermione answered.

"Why didn't you tell people you were born in France?" Pansy asked. "It would have made your life so much easier in school."

"Really? I don't see why."

"You are a foreign witch. The pureblood rules don't apply," Natalie answered.

"It worked for the Patil sisters. They were born in Nepal," Pansy said.

"I'm happy the three of you get along so well," Narcissa said.

When the silence lasted a little too long Hermione said, "Pansy, are you and Greg really interested in letting my house? Don't feel obligated."

"Yes, we are. Greg's mother is getting married again, and Greg doesn't get along with him. My parent's house was destroyed in the war. My mother lives with my brother. I refuse to live there."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Hermione commented.

"He is older. He went to Durmstrang," Pansy replied. "Won't one of your relatives want the house?"

"I'm the only child," Hermione said. "My parents are staying in Australia permanently."

Hermione rummaged in her purse. "I brought everything I need to the Manor when I met Severus tonight. Put any furniture you don't want to use in the attic. Here's a set of keys. I'll send an owl to the real estate agent. You can move in any time. I have wards set, but add to them if you want. Use the front key the first time, once the wards recognize you and Greg it will be safe to apparate to the back garden."

"Thank you Hermione," Pansy said. "Natalie, are you coming to lunch Wednesday?"

"You know how I hate those gatherings," Natalie grumbled. "They're your school friends. They only tolerate me."

"Where did you go to school Natalie?" Hermione asked.

"The magical division of Ecole de Beaux Arts. They integrate the arts into the curriculum. I was a sculpture major, and my minor was interior design. I could help you with the house Pansy, if Hermione doesn't mind changes."

"I don't mind. My parents are never coming back," Hermione said. "I haven't changed anything since they left. It won't be home unless you are surrounded with things you like."

"Hermione," Narcissa interjected, "Do you have a subject prepared for the fellowship?"

"I do," she replied, "But, I have a personal project I will be conducting at the manor. I think you will find that one more interesting. I may require your assistance."

Narcissa smiled. "I would be happy to help."

Pansy said, "You aren't going to curse us are you? Marietta Edgecombe is still afraid of you."

"I removed the spell when she apologized for selling us out to that witch Umbridge," Hermione said.

"Is there some reason why we're not mentioning the new ring you are wearing?" Natalie asked.

"We will get around to it," Narcissa said. "Unless you're ready to spill now?"

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Narcissa. Should I take questions first? Or is there some initiation rite for the secret society for betrothed of pureblood heirs?"

"Questions first," Natalie said. "Do you have any about the secret society?"

"Oh stop Natalie," Pansy giggled. Narcissa smiled indulgently.

"I do. Arthur Weasley recognized the ring. Is there a book I can read that has pictures or descriptions? If I had recognized the ring the first time..." Her voice trailed off. She had said too much.

"Your relationship isn't new?" Natalie asked. "Hermione's two friends apparated right into the box at the match when they saw her with Severus. They acted surprised."

Narcissa said, "I'm sure Severus has a few volumes of Prince family history you could read. I will show you the section of the library that has manuscripts of the family crests, and other things you may want to know about family genealogy and rules."

"Thank you. It is new, in a way, because yesterday was the first time we saw each other since I came back from Australia. But, we had a relationship during the war. My parents knew. No one else did. It was all before I was attacked. He hasn't seen what I look like now yet. He promised not to flee."

"He asked you to become betrothed during the war?" Pansy asked wide eyed.

"I didn't interpret it that way at the time," Hermione sighed. "It came across more like an offer of protection, or an ownership claim he would make if Voldemort won. He brought this ring to my house the night before I moved my parents out of the country. I didn't realize it was the heir's betrothal ring."

"It is the way of Slytherin men," Narcissa said. "They know what they want, but they rarely ask directly for their true desires. They ask for something else they believe will accomplish the desired result."

"What about Weasley and Potter?" Pansy asked.

"You read too much Witch Weekly. Harry is my best friend, but we would never be romantically involved. I was interested in Ron when I was younger, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Lavender is his style. He doesn't want me. He wants Lavender to believe I want him."

"I thought you were friends with Ginny and Lavender," Natalie said hesitantly. "They told me they were your friends when Draco introduced me."

"I see George and Angelina the most. They are the closest to me now. Angelina is the only Weasley wife who has a career, so she gets some of the same criticism I do. I've tried to be friendly. It's a little better with Ginny, but Lavender and I never got along as dorm mates."

"Is anyone else ready to leave?" Narcissa asked.

"I am," Hermione answered.

"Natalie darling, please inform Lucius that Hermione and I followed his suggestion and went home," Narcissa said.

Lucius Malfoy exited the floo in his private office in Malfoy Manor. He called an elf to take his cloak. He summoned a bottle of port, and poured two glasses. Severus stepped from the floo moments later.

"Calm yourself Severus. She may be awake waiting for you," Lucius said.

Severus took the glass. "True. She was often in the library in the middle of the night at Grimauld Place. What do you suggest I tell her?"

"We were able to have the restriction permanently lifted for France, and your attorney is working to have her record expunged. You may wish to gloss over the contents of the tantrum you had in the Aurors Office," Lucius replied. "In fact, it is quite late. You might be too exhausted to remember it."

Severus sipped his port. "I do not have tantrums. That dolt of an Auror Weasley couldn't conduct his half of the debate properly."

"If I may inquire, how did your prior association begin?" Lucius asked. "I'm curious because this is the first I've heard of it."

"During her third year, she would make a production of packing her books, then ask me a question after all the other students left. When Victor Krum escorted her to the Triwizard Yule Ball during fourth year, Dumbledore's seating arrangement placed her next to me, and there was a required dance. Spring term she began adding codicils on various topics to her essays. The subjects could not be described as personal; therefore, I did not direct her to cease. I found myself commenting on the themes. During her sixth year I discovered I no longer found her insufferable. Two of her suitors began to annoy me greatly. There was a mistletoe incident at Grimauld Place during the winter holiday soon after I had observed one of them mauling her at Horace's holiday soiree. She made a point of informing me she was already of age. You may assume the rest."

"Congratulations on the fruition of your nine year plan," Lucius said. "I am impressed you were able to deflect his attention away from her so completely."

Severus knew who Lucius meant. They usually never mentioned him. They sat in silence, each keeping their own thoughts.

"What time are we leaving for Nice?" Severus asked.

"About eleven thirty," Lucius replied.

"Thank you," Severus said when he left the study.

Severus stalked down the hall toward his suite. He was angry. The Auror department had known all about Hermione's attack in Australia, and had done nothing.

Severus entered his sitting room. Hermione had placed a few of her belongings in the shared space, and created a small reading alcove in a formerly empty corner. She had obviously been careful not to move any of his possessions.

Her cat nosed a parchment to the floor. The large ginger feline sat sedately waiting for his response. Severus had the odd feeling Crookshanks had purposefully drawn his attention to the page.

"You could have at least handed it to me," he told the cat as he bent to pick it up.

Severus frowned as he read. She must have begun her research for the project. Whatever was she doing? Vincent Crabbe was dead, but the date in the column was incorrect. Severus let out an involuntary hiss when he discerned the pattern. Within a year of the war's end, an attempt had been made on the life of every betrothed of last-of-their-line male heirs.

Severus decided not to wake her, and entered his bed chamber. Hermione was curled on top of the duvet in the centre of his heavily draped and carved four poster bed. His elf had tucked a fleece coverlet around her. He could see the hem of her gown and a bit of leg where she had kicked away the blanket. Her left hand rested on an open book. He gently pulled the book from beneath her hand. It was open to a page that depicted the ring she now wore. He used the parchment as a bookmark, and placed the book on his night table after he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione," Severus said softly. He stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and smiled feebly.

"You should have made me read the Prince family history the day I called you an arrogant overbearing intellectual snob," she said.

Severus clearly recalled the day in question. Their afternoon argument had morphed into their first time together. He had made an error in judgement. Like everyone else, he had assumed she had been with one or both of her irritating best friends. He was not gentle that first time. And, truth be told, he had not been the most romantic or thoughtful lover during the relationship.

"We are leaving for Nice at 11:30 in the morning. Your passport restriction has been lifted for France. You may travel there any time. We own a small villa near Aix en Provence. I thought we might stay until Tuesday night."

"What would we do?"

"I hope we might do a few of the gentler romantic activities you found pleasurable the night you mentioned my arrogance, but sightseeing would suffice," Severus replied. "I do not wish to pressure you. Being with you again is delightful at whatever level you are ready to allow.

Severus drew back the fleece and got under next to her. He wrapped her in his arms. Her curls spread across his chest.

A few minutes later Severus asked, "Have you been with anyone since your Australia attack?"

"I went on dates a few times, but I haven't been with anyone since you. I'm selective."

"Did you confide your feelings about the attack to any of your friends?" Severus asked.

"My parents know, and Madam Alexia. I was hospitalized, and I missed time in my classes for the reconstruction surgery."

"I mean someone here, Minerva, the Weasleys, Mr. Potter?"

"George saw the scars accidentally a few months ago. He was in the lab with me when I added too much peppermint to an experimental potion. He thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to Angelina. I never discussed it. Until you," she answered.

"Lucius accompanied me to the Auror's Office tonight after you and Narcissa left the ball. As your betrothed, it is my right to file a complaint on your behalf," Severus said.

Hermione trembled in his arms, "Oh, no."

"Hermione, I am telling you this because I learned that the Australian authorities turned the case over to the International Division quite close to the beginning of the investigation. Your medical records are in the file, including photographs. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were fully informed at the time. I am trying to get your record expunged. Ambassador Boyle believes she could have blocked the passport restriction from the beginning if the Aurors had actually followed up."

"Do you think Harry and Ron saw the photographs?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. I had a debate with Auror Weasley on the subject. Unfortunately, I had to cast an engorgio on a nearby spider to make him understand my point."

"Severus!" Hermione wriggled out of his arms. "At least you didn't hex him," she said.

"Lucius seems to think I cast a few stinging hexes and a stupefy, but Auror Potter says he didn't see anything. I believe Mrs. Potter practised her bat bogey hex in the vicinity. It must have been her. Has she ever expressed interest in a career in law enforcement?"

"No, she hasn't," Hermione laughed. "I should go to my room. I didn't realize it was so late. Severus, I'll need to get used to being protected."

"Stay," he said, "please. I need you with me."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione breathed.

"I regret I did not treat you properly during the war. At the time, I thought our clandestine trysts were the only way I could see you safely. Many times since I spent my nights ruminating on what I could have changed that would have kept you with me. I wasted too much of my life living for a memory of another."

Antoine de la Noye had served a sumptuous buffet lunch. Now the guests relaxed at small tables scattered on the terrace and around the reflecting pool. Draco handed Natalie a glass of sparkling french lemonade.

"You seem to get along with Granger rather well," he commented as he handed Natalie the bubbly Lorina.

"Why do you call each other by your last names?" Natalie asked.

"We always have, and I don't need to change," he replied.

"She treats me well because that is her personality, not because I am the betrothed of the Malfoy heir," Natalie said. "That is why we are becoming friends, and don't try to tell me you aren't becoming friends now."

"As you wish. I will fail to enlighten you." He glanced across the pool at his godfather. Severus looked happy. Draco wasn't used to a happy godfather. "I suppose I should learn to tolerate her if it will please Severus."

"Are we going with them to Aix tonight?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise to fly with me in the morning" Draco answered.

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter appeared behind a stand of old oak trees.

"Couldn't we have gotten closer?" Ron grumbled.

"No. And she blocked the floo. So, we ring the doorbell and hope she still cares about her neighbours not noticing magic," Harry replied.

Harry wasn't worried about looking out of place in a muggle neighbourhood. He was sure he looked worse growing up with the Dursleys.

"Here it is," he said.

Ron rang the bell and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione was going to get an earful on the subject of Severus Snape.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron shouted.

"Did we set off the wards or something?" a pyjama clad Gregory Goyle asked.

"Who do you mean by we?" Ron asked.

"Me and Pansy," Greg answered.

"We need to see Hermione." Ron demanded.

"Mmmmm...think they went to France today. What time is it anyway?" Greg answered.

"A little after noon," Harry said. "Actually, I would like to talk to you about that bludger."

"Yeah, bit odd that. Come on in." Greg said. "We were up late. Pansy wanted to come over as soon as Hermione gave her the keys."

"You are living here now?" Harry asked.

"Hermione moved to the Manor, and she's letting us the house," Greg said.

"Greg, tell me what happened at the match. Who saw the bludger first?" Harry asked.

"Draco. Natalie and Hermione were talking about how they both aren't so fond of flying. They weren't paying attention to the match. Angelina Weasley was in front of the box after almost hitting the wall. Draco yelled for everyone to get down. I saw the bludger, but I didn't see who hit it. I cast a Protego, and Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy drew their wands too. I didn't see what spells they used, they were both wordless. That bludger was unusual. Weasley wasn't near other players or the quaffle, so there wasn't a reason to hit one toward her. My protego should have stopped it, but it only slowed down. I run the after work league for the Ministry Health Club. My protego can stop any legal bludger."

"Thanks Greg." Harry said, "Do you think Snape is serious about Hermione?"

"She has the Prince family betrothal ring on her finger. I'd call that serious. Pansy didn't start wearing mine until we agreed on our marriage date. It's a little creepy seeing him smile."

"Snape smiles at Hermione," Ron sputtered. "That's just wrong."

"Who are we to say its wrong?" Greg asked. "Everyone else found someone. Why shouldn't they?"

Ron looked about to burst. "Fine. Someone. Not each other."

"We should get going. Floo me if you think of anything else that was unusual at the match," Harry said.

Hermione opened the door to the terrace of the villa at Aix. It was barely dawn. Severus was still asleep. Her life had irrevocably changed the night before. She had willingly consummated her betrothal agreement. A slight breeze ruffled her night dress. She wanted Severus during the war, and the risks she took to get him had been more than worth it for her. She hadn't thought they would both survive. Once they lived, she assumed they would go on to separate lives. Then, she was attacked. All thought of any serious love left her mind.

Magical children weren't being born after the war. Usually, birth rates sky rocketed during peacetime. Hermione had accepted the low birth rate project as an intellectual challenge, but now she felt differently. She wanted children with Severus. She was going to get them, no matter how long it took, and so was every other witch who wanted a magical child of her own.

Hermione would not let any obstacle stop her, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She summoned a parchment and quill. She spent the next two hours at the outdoor table detailing the equipment and supplies she would need for the laboratory, and the ways she hoped Narcissa, Natalie and Pansy would help.

"Mipsy," Hermione called softly.

"Yes, Madam Snape." Well, that settled one of her questions. Yesterday, Mipsy had addressed her as Miss Granger.

"You may address me as Madam Hermione if you wish. I did not grow up with elves. Please tell me if I do something improperly. Please bring this note to Madam Narcissa Malfoy. Tell her, or her elf if she is not awake, that we will return for dinner this evening."

"Yes, Madam Hermione. Welcome back. Tippy and I are glad you have returned. We are proud to have a witch as illustrious as yourself as our mistress."

"Thank you, Mipsy. I do not wish to pry, but do both you and Tippy read well?"

"Yes, we are French elves. It is not illegal here. We both read English and French. I also read Greek and Latin. Master Severus' mother developed an interest in Scandinavia later in life. Her vision was failing, so Tippy also reads Old Norse and modern Swedish."

"Excellent," Hermione replied. She plunged ahead, "Please read the letter to Madam Malfoy before you deliver it. I would appreciate any suggestions you and Tippy may have."

"Yes, Madam Hermione. Do you wish a morning café-au-lait?" Mipsy asked.

"No thank you, I am going to wait for Master Severus." Hermione replied. Her thoughts swirled with plans for her research and life with her new husband.

Hermione returned to bed and snuggled under the duvet. Severus slept on.

********

Disclaimer: No money being made JK owns the Harry Potter series and all associated products, etc. etc. etc.

To Readers: Thank you for adding this story to your favorites and for the reviews requesting more. This started out as an interlude because

I needed a break from working on my other story Out of Darkness. This story quickly became more complicated than originally intended. Due to reader encouragement, I will be adding more to the story that will answer the obvious questions, but I will be uploading my other story first. There's lots of other good stories out there to keep you busy until then (about a month I expect). Thanks again.


End file.
